Love At First Sight
by xMeganful
Summary: Was it truly love at first sight for Queen Clarion and Lord Milori? Was it more than puppy love? Find out how Clarion's life begun and just how sorrow replaced the happiness in her blue eyes. But will a horrific start end with a joyous ending?
1. A Special Birth

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this story! I hope you like it and please let me know what you think of it! Thanks! Enjoy...**

* * *

_If you had wings to lift you and the second star at your guide, you'd find a place were all the seasons flourished side-by-side. Yet past the Summer Meadows and beyond the Autumn Wood lies an icy land of secrets. A world misunderstood. But if you're mind is open, and your heart just has to know, your wings can take you further than you ever thought you'd go._

* * *

The Pixie Dust rained down onto the calla lily petal. The petal began to change form into something new. Something much more than before; a fairy. She had long chestnut hair that fell to her waist, gleaming baby blue eyes full of hope and the most unmissable pair of wings. The young fairy's wings were glowing a shade of yellow not even the sun itself could manage; gold. Silence fell across everything breathing as she raised her head. Surrounding here was at least fifty fairies. All different shapes, sizes and looks. The new fairy was on her knees in the centre of a rather large tree. A dazzling light shone through the leaves and made a warm spotlight on the blue-eyed fairy that seemed to unfaze her. Her biggest concern was the fairies surrounding her.  
"Hello?" the fairy called, her voice trembling with fear. No reply came. Instead was an unnerving silence.  
"Don't just gawp at her!" a voice interrupted and small plump fairy came into view. The small fairy wore a short dress made of leaves painted a dark shade of green. She had eyes a shade of amber and auburn hair in a neat bun. The fairy seemed friendly enough.  
"Hello, dear. Welcome to Pixie Hollow!" she greeted the new arrival, who smiled.  
"Hello. Who are you?" she asked curiously. The amber-eyed fairy laughed.  
"My name is Fairy Mary. I'm a Tinker fairy! Don't just sit there on the floor! You're get filthy!" Fairy Mary smiled and the new girl carefully got off her knees. She proved taller than Fairy Mary and her hair fell down to her waist perfectly. Not a single strand out of place. The new arrival's wings stayed limp and weak; until a special golden dust made contact with them. Her wings slowly rised and their golden glow increased. It shined brighter than a thousand fireflies and fairies nearby had to cover their eyes from such a light. Within moments of the light appearing, it faded, leaving fairies gasping and muttering to one another.  
"Now dear, I don't know what talent you are but I think we should take you to Mother Dove. Follow me!" the amber-eyed fairy then floated away, followed by the new fairy with the mysterious golden wings.

* * *

**This was a short chapter but I want to know if I should continue or not. Should I? Do you like this story so far? Let me know by either review or PM. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Magnificent White Dove

**Hey everyone! I'm glad so far you all seem to be enjoying this story! 7 reviews already! Time for chapter 2!**

* * *

"Goodness gracious, I've never seen wings glow before!" Fairy Mary exclaimed happily as she flew upwards to the top of the giant tree. The sun shone down onto the two fairies as they flew, their skin absorbing the sun's rays.  
"Is that bad?" the new arival followed Fairy Mary, rather anxoius and nervous. There was a pause before Fairy Mary replied.  
"I honestly don't know." she admitted and they continued flying. "But I don't think you have any normal talent."  
"Normal talent? Why possibly not?" the young fairy frowned.  
"I don't know, dear," the tinker replied sadly and before long, they had reached Mother Dove's nest. There was a large white bird perched in a nest carefully crafted using sticks and straw. She had feathers as white as snow and had a friendly aura.

* * *

"Goodmorning Fairy Mary. How are you today?" Mother Dove chirped happily from her nest. She sat nestled on her eggs, making sure they wouldn't break, for if her eggs broke, everyone in Pixie Hollow would begin to age.  
"I'm very well, thank you." Fairy Mary smiled and she landed down in front of the bird. "We have a new arrival but I don't believe she has a normal warm talent." she explained.  
"Oh, yes. A new arrival. Welcome to Pixie Hollow! I am Mother Dove and I watch over all of Pixie Hollow, so do not worry young princess." the bird chirped happily.  
"Pardon?" the new arrival stumbled backwards. "P-prin-princess?" she studdered nervously. Her stomach inside her was churning and twisting into knots.  
"Indeed, my child. You have a destiny greater than any other. You were the born leader of Pixie Hollow. For you see, Pixie Hollow was newly born yesterday. We have been awaiting a leader such as yourself." Mother Dove explained, relieved that the queen of Pixie Hollow had arrived so soon. "We have been awaiting you, Clarion." Fairy Mary seemed completly stunned, almost as stunned as Clarion was.  
"But this cannot be right! I am not a princess!" she protested.  
"You deny your fate?" Mother Dove cooed.  
"No, Mother Dove, but this cannot be. I do not understand how I could be a leader to Pixie Hollow." Clarion managed to say. She was in a complete state of shock.  
"You will find a way to understand, and when that day comes, you will be blessed with an era of greatness." The dove explained. "Go now, young one. You have much to prepare for."

* * *

**And that was chapter 2! I will be making small chapter for this story. Please continue to tell me your opinions towards this story! Thank you for reading and goodbye! **


	3. Hyacinth

**Hello everyone! I don't care what you say because I want to update this story so I will! If you have a problem with that fact,then too bad. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Clarion fluttered through crowds of fairies with Fairy Mary at her side. Fairies gasped as she passed, admiring her stunning golden butterfly wings. Never before had wings been such a shape. Normally, a fairy's wing would be crystal clear and certainly not butterfly-shaped. It was unusual indeed. A sparrowman then began to approach Clarion. He smiled nervously, his shoulder length brown hair falling in his face. A blush began to raise to his cheeks.  
"Princess Clarion, what an honour to meet you." He began, bowing. The sparrowman was slightly shorter than Clarion, wore a neatly cut suit of spring blossoms painted deep purple and a light shade of blue. The sparrowman also wore a crown of green leaves.  
"Hello," Clarion smiled, slightly annoyed with her new title.  
"My name is Hyacinth. I am the Minister of Spring. It's wonderful to meet you." Hyacinth smiled warmly.  
"How wondeful to meet you, Minister." The young princess glanced around the large open area she was in. Pink flowers covered the floor and trees in the surrounding area were painted bright green. The sun still continued to shine through the glorious trees.  
"Princess Clarion, I welcome you to Springtime Square!" the Minister gestured around the open space. The air was warm and there was a small breeze in the air. Clarion raised her head slightly and the breeeze passed through the strands of her hair, keeping them in perfect place.  
"Come on dear, let's take you to you're room! Follow me!" Fairy Mary chirped happily. Clarion smiled and followed the tinker fairy, rather excited to see her royal living quarters.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that chapter? I did! Hehe, I hope you did enjoy! Goodbye! ^_^ **


	4. Four Helper Fairies

**Hello! I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
**I'm sorry if descriptions are a bit off on some charactors but I did it based on a single drawn picture on Disney Fairies Wikipedia. Sorry!**

* * *

Clarion gingerly followed behind Fairy Mary as she led the way up a giant tree. The sun continued to shine down onto Pixie Hollow and Clarion's fair skin soaked up the sun's rays. The two fairies fluttered high in the branches of the giant tree until they reached the second floor.  
"This is the Home Tree. All fairies live here." Fairy Mary explained as they flew down the south-eastern hallway. Fairy Mary stopped when she reached a door entitled '10A'. The door was made of pine wood branches entwined into each other and no gaps were visable. There was a small brass nob handle and Fairy Mary gripped it and twisted it. She pushed open the door to reveal a large room. The walls were painted peach and there was a bright colourful floral carpet  
"How wonderful," Clarion commented as she admired the room. There were overstuffed sofas, small pine wooden tables and chairs. In a room to the right, the walls were pained sea-green and the carpet was a beautiful shade of white. In one corner of the room was a large, high four-poster bed.  
"Well, I'll leave you here. Rhia should be by soon to help you get settled. Bye dear!" Fairy Mary then fluttered out the room, leaving a faint trail of Pixie Dust behind her.

* * *

"Hello? Princess Clarion?" there was a small voice from behind the pine door. Clarion was still standing in the first room, still completely stunned from the day's events. A small female fairy then pushed open the door and flew in, landing a respectful distance in front of Clarion.  
"Hello, you must be Rhia?" she smiled warmly. The fairy nodded and bowed.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Clarion. I will be one of your four helper fairies. Please call me, anytime." Rhia explained. She had fair skin and long, braided brown hair. She wore a simple blue dress and shoes. Before Clarion could reply, three other fairies elegently flew into the large room. All three fairies smiled warmly.  
"Excuse us, Princess Clarion, but we wanted to introduce ourselves." One fairy explained "My name is Lisel." She wore a short orange dress and had long brown hair in a scruffy ponytail.  
"My name is Grace." Smiled one fairy. She had purple hair and a short green and blue dress. The final fairy had long purple hair in a neat ponytail and wore a simple green dress.  
"And I'm Cinda!" All four fairies were rather friendly and Clarion was beginning to like them already.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! Please remember I will be making this story in small chapters. Goodbye for now! **


	5. An Unfamiliar Accent

**Hello and welcome to chapter 5! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Lisel, Grace, Cinda and Rhia left Clarion alone again, she was looking her part.  
"How wonderful," she twirled in her new dress. It was a beautiful shade of never gold; Clarion's new favourite colour. The dress was made of calla lily petals; alike the flower Clarion was born from. It fit her perfectly.  
"Perhaps I could adjust to this." Clarion inhaled a deep breath as she looked at herself in the full length mirror before her. Her long chestnut hair was in a neat up-do style and it made the young princess look rather mature. Clarion folded her hands in front of her and smiled.  
"Don't forget your posture, Clarion." she reminded herself positivly.

* * *

Clarion explored all of Pixie Hollow during the rest of that day. The hours passed by quickly and Clarion found herself at the edge of spring. There was then the distinctive sound of a sparrowman, except this sparrowman had an accent Clarion had never heard before. The sound of his voice made her shiver with delight.  
"Hello? Who are you?" Clarion nervously fluttered forward, towards the border of spring. Beyond the border was a snowy wonderland. There were pine trees and hills covered in pure white snow; left untouched. Perfect. The sparrowman with the new accent smiled when he laid eyes on the princess. The sun behind Clarion was beginning to set and the orange light behind her only made her eyes glimmer and her hair shine. The sparrowman was tall and slender. He wore a sleeveless teal suit with light-coloured pants. His boots were crafted of frosted leaves and were painted teal. The sparrowman's eyes were a comforting shade of brown and his hair was as white as the snow. It also was long and fell level to his chin. The front two strands of his hair were tied back into a small ponytail at the back.  
"Hello," the fairy took a few steps forward, getting closer to the border of spring and winter. "My name is Lor- Milori."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Milori. My name is Prin- Clarion." both fairies secretly decided to keep there true identities hidden. Their royal identities.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know by either reviewing or PM me! Thanks for reading and goodbye for now!**


	6. Talking With The Winter Fairy

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

"Clarion..." her name rolled off Milori's tongue. "What a wonderful name." he complemented and Clarion couldn't help but smile.  
"Thank you, Milori. I'm rather fond of your name too." Clarion admitted with a small giggle. She then noticed that Milori's eyes flickered to her head. The young princess looked up to see her silver tiara gleaming in the last of the sun's rays.  
"Clarion... are you...?" Milori narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion.  
"No, of course not." she quickly closed her hands around the tiara and pushed it behind her back.  
"...Then why do you...?" Clarion quickly racked her brain for an excuse for wearing a tiara.  
"The princess hosted a party for Pixie Hollow being born and everyone had to wear fake crowns." she lied as she grew closer to Milori. She left the tiara behind a tree on the soft grass, hoping the tiny jewels wouldn't shine so much it would become noticable.  
"What are you doing here?" Milori smiled at the young princess as she approached him. He was at the very edge of the Winter Woods, although his wings still remained in the cold season.  
"If it is any of your bussiness, I was exploring Pixie Hollow. It is a rather wonderful place here. Mind I ask, what are you doing here?" Clarion seated herself on a wooden oak log at the edge of spring. She looked up at Milori and smiled, awaiting an answer. Milori was captivated by Clarion's beauty and couldn't help but stare in awe.  
"Milori?" the young princess said sweetly. "Are you staring at me?" The young lord looked met her beautiful blue eyes and turned a shade of scarlet.  
"Um... No." he blushed as he looked away. "I was just wondering what it was like in spring." Milori gestured towards the spring season behind Clarion. The grass was a fair shade of green and so were the trees. The leaves slowly blew in the warm spring breeze. Flowers were scattered everywhere and were all painted a unique shade of either pink, purple, orange, blue, green, yellow or red. The petals gleamed in the last rays of the sun's light.  
"Spring is delightful. The air is warm and the flowers are so pretty. It's my favourite season." Clarion smiled as she turned around and watched the trees rustled from the breeze.  
"Why?" Milori challenged. Clarion turned back to the winter fairy and frowned.  
"Well, it's a new beginning. Spring represents a new start." she answered with a giggle. "What is winter like?"  
"This is called the Winter Woods, were snowflakes fall and create amazing heaps of snow everyday!" Milori chuckled. Clarion blushed as she watched Milori begin to point to parts of the Winter Woods, not hearing what he was saying, but instead admiring how handsome the winter fairy before her was. "Clarion? Are you listening?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Milori. I was just thinking." Clarion could feel her cheeks burning red. Milori chuckled and smiled.  
"I was thinking about you too."  
"What?" Clarion gasped and almost fell off the log she was perched on. Milori laughed as she regained her balance.  
"Clarion?"  
"Yes Milori?"  
"Why are your wings golden?" he stared at her majestic golden butterfly wings.  
"All warm fairies have golden wings." Clarion replied hastily. Milori raised an eyebrow.  
"Is that so?" he challenged.  
"Yes, it is." she nodded.  
"I'll believe it when I see it!" Milori gently nudged Clarion from where she sat.  
"Be careful!" she giggled. Her stomach felt as if they were filled with butterflies as she spoke with Milori. Clarion knew what dangers it witheld, but she was too happy to care. It was beginning to look like love at first sight.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and see you next chapter! ^_^ **


	7. Only One Fairy On Her Mind

**Hello and welcome to chapter 7 of Love at First Sight! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Clarion had returned to the Pixie Dust Tree from the enchanting meeting with a winter fairy, the moon was brightly shining high in the dark night sky.  
"Clarion? What have you been up to?" a voice came from behind the princess. Clarion spun around, still smiling, to see a small plump tinker fairy.  
"Why hello, Fairy Mary. How are you tonight?" she chirped happily. Fairy Mary eyed her suspiciously. She knew Clarion was up to something.  
"And where have you been?" Fairy Mary raised one of her eyebrows. Clarion frowned as she tried to think of an excuse.  
"...I was helping... the Minister of Spring!" she replied, smiling again.  
"Of course you were!" Fairy Mary said sarcastically as she flew off. Clarion didn't let Fairy Mary's comment bother her for she was in too much of a good mood. Milori seemed to spark something inside her that nobody else did. It was a truly magical feeling and Clarion's heart would race at just the thought of this enchanting sparrowman.

* * *

She made her way through the south-eastern hallway and found the room intitled '10A'. Clarion twisted the brass door nob and pushed inside the room. The lights were on and two helper fairies were fluttering anxoiusly. Grace was the first fairy to look at Clarion.  
"Princess Clarion! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed. Clarion turned a scarlet red as she replied.  
"I was helping the Minister of Spring with something." she lied. Rhia looked at her, most unconvinced.  
"At this hour?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. Need I explain myself?" Clarion replied hastily.  
"No, Princess Clarion." Lisel flew into the room and eyed all three fairies suspiciously. "Of course you don't. Grace, Rhia, leave Princess Clarion for the night. She'll want her rest for tomorrow."  
"Indeed." Clarion agreed. Rhia and Grace hesitated before flying out, followed by Lisel. Clarion yawned and changed into her nightgown. It was made of the finest pink spider silk and was extremly soft. She crawled under her bed covers and fell sound asleep within minutes, the enchanting winter fairy filling her dreams.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Let me know in either a review or PM (private message)! Bye for now!**


	8. Forgetting

**This is a bit of a short chapter today. Sorry about that! Please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Princess Clarion awoke the next morning to the sun shining down on her face. She sleepily opened her eyes and used her hand to shield them from the bright light. Clarion pushed off her bed covers and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Adrenaline pulsed through her as she fluttered into her bathroom and turned on the taps to her bathtub. Water seaped through the taps and filled the large marble bath within minutes. Clarion locked the door and removed her clothes before getting into the water and relaxing.

* * *

"Princess Clarion? Are you in there?" Rhia asked, knocking on the door. Clarion flinched out of suprise.  
"Yes. Please excuse me for the time being." Clarion called back.  
"Of course, Princess Clarion. Rhia, I need you to help me over here!" Lisel yelled from inside another room. Rhia let out a growl while Clarion supressed smirking.

* * *

The lock turned on the door and Clarion emerged from the bathroom wearing a thin robe. She fluttered over to her bed to find one of her helper fairies had layed out a dress ready for her. It was made of rose petals and painted a shade of dark pink. Clarion slipped on the dress and admired herself in the mirror. Cinda flittered into the room and smiled warmly at the princess.  
"Good morning, Princess Clarion. We anticipate some new arrivals today." she informed Clarion.  
"What would you like me to do?" Clarion asked. Cinda thought for a moment.  
"Perhaps you could help the new arrivals find their talent." she suggested. "Would you like me to do your hair, princess?"  
"If you could be so kind." The princess smiled. She sat down at her dressing table and Cinda gathered hairbands and brushes. She brushed Clarion's hair carefully before tying it into a neat bun, similar to the day before.  
"Thank you, Cinda." Clarion smiled as she got up and glanced around the room for her tiara, but it was not in sight. "Cinda, dear, where would my tiara be?"  
"Princess Clarion, you didn't return with it yesterday evening. I presumed you never wore it." Cinda replied, her tone unsteady.  
"Oh no..." Clarion muttered "The edge of spring..."

* * *

She flew through spring as fast as she could, using her fast-flying abilities. Clarion had learnt that she had all the warm fairy talents in Pixie Hollow. Fairies stared as their princess rapidly flew by, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Clarion shortly arrived at the border of spring. She tried to slow her wings but instead lost her balance and fell to the floor, landing in a patch of freshly cut grass and newly bloomed flowers. Clarion scrambled to her feet when she saw something sparkle in the sun, behind a tree, on a bed of soft grass. Her tiara.  
"Thank goodness!" Clarion sighed as she picked the tiara up and carefully placed it on her head. _It was then she noticed a pair of eyes watching her._

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Woooo! Who is it? The Minister of Spring? The Minister of Winter? Milori? Fairy Mary? A new fairy? I'll let you ponder for now! **


	9. Confessions

**Hello everyone! Here is yet another chapter of Love at First Sight! Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was then she noticed a pair of eyes watching her._ Brown eyes._  
"Is that you, Clarion?" the fairy called with a light chuckle. The eyes belonged to a winter sparrowman. A _rather familar_ winter sparrowman. Clarion remainded silent, too stunned to reply.  
"Clarion?" his voice was filled with concern. Clarion opened her mouth but didn't say a thing. "Clarion?"  
"I'm sorry." she whimpered. Clarion turned and flittered further into spring. Within seconds, she was gone.

* * *

The sun was sinking below the horizon. Clarion stood in front of her mirror placed in her bedroom. She sighed as she looked down at herself.  
"Is my life ever going to be normal?" Clarion pushed a strand of her hair away from her face.  
"Of course it is." a fairy laughed and the door pushed open. Fairy Mary fluttered in and smiled at Clarion. The princess managed a small smile.  
"Fairy Mary, what are you doing here?"  
"Hyacinth wants you in the Fairy Circle tomorrow." the wise tinker replied.  
"_Hyacinth_?" Clarion frowned. She had never heard of her before.  
"Yes. Hyacinth is the Minister of Spring." Fairy Mary laughed and began to head towards the door. Clarion kept her eyes locked on the mirror, still accepting what a great duty she had as future queen of Pixie Hollow. "It's sunset. You better head to the border otherwise you'll be late!" Fairy Mary laughed as she left the room, shuting the door behind her.  
"What?" Clarion gasped and her eyes grew wide with shock. Her head snapped towards Fairy Mary but she had already left. "Mary! What do you mean?" she called as she quickly flew out her bedroom. Fairy Mary stood outside the door with a large grin on her face. "What do you mean?" Clarion repeated.  
"We wouldn't want him to wait, now would we?" Fairy Mary grinned.  
"Um..." Clarion blushed. She knew her friend was talking about Milori.  
"Go." Fairy Mary smiled at her reasuringly. The young princess briefly nodded before flying away. She knew Milori would want an explination and she intented on giving him one.

* * *

Milori waited patiently at the border of the Winter Woods. He sat on the oak log at crossed into spring and winter. The sun was below the horizon and it was dark outside. He was beginning to think Clarion would never show up like she had promised the prevoius night. Milori sighed and stood up straight. With one last glance towards spring, he began to fly away.  
"Milori! Wait! I'm here!" a fairy panted. Milori snapped his head towards the fairy. He knew exactly who it was.  
"Oh, Clarion," Milori beamed. "I thought you would never show up!" he flew towards the border and they both stood a few metres apart. Clarion was panting and was trying to regain her breath.  
"I wasn't going to." Clarion admitted "But I knew I had to." both fairies frowned.  
"Clarion," Milori said firmly "You need to tell me what's going on."  
"I know, Milori." Clarion looked down at the grass below her. "There is something I need to tell you."  
"What would that be?" Milori had a look of concern on his face. Clarion inhaled a deep breath before replying.  
"I am not who you think I am. Milori, in Pixie Hollow, I am known as... Princess Clarion..." Milori's jaw dropped as he stared at her in shock.  
"You're the princess?" Clarion nodded. "That's wonderful news, Clarion."  
"How so?" she couldn't help but feel relieved that he was still calling her _Clarion_.  
"There is a secret I have been hiding from you. I feared you would treat me differently if you knew, but I know I can trust you." he stated "My true identity is future Lord of the Winter Woods."  
"Milori, that's wonderful!" Clarion gasped, her hands over her mouth.  
"Indeed it is." Milori chuckled. The young princess blushed at his voice. The sound of his accent made her shiver with delight.  
"Please promise me that you will not treat me differently." Clarion nervously smiled.  
"I promise I won't as long as you won't." Milori smiled. "Agreed?"  
"Agreed."

* * *

**How beautiful! A confession! So, what's next...?**


	10. The Frost Orb

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated much lately but I've got writer's block! :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The young princess and the future lord of the Winter Woods sat side-by-side for hours, in the dark of the night. The sun had fallen in the horizon hours ago, making the air colder. Clarion paused for a moment and shivered. Milori noticed and frowned.  
"Clarion, are you warm enough?" Milori's voice contained only one emotion; concern.  
"Of course," Clarion smiled, but Milori wasn't convinced and his frown remaind. "What?"  
"Here..." the winter sparrowman quickly jumped to his feet and steppped closer to Clarion. She looked up at him, confusing filling her blue eyes.  
"Just stay still, Clarion." he explained. Clarion briefly nodded. Milori moved his hands above her and created a sheet of frost. He drapped the blanket-like frost over Clarion's shoulers and she could feel the coldness enclose her wings, shoulders and back. Milori then knelt back down in front of the princess.  
"Frost covers like a blanket. It should help keep you warm." he explained, smiling.  
"Th-thank you Milori." Clarion was lost for words. Was that a friendly gesture? Or a romantic one...?  
"You're welcome." Milori smiled. "You know, Clarion, you still haven't explained why your wings are golden." Clarion froze in horror. She had completly forgotten about her golden wings.  
"It is one of my differences as a princess." she explained. Milori briefly nodded, as if encouraging her to continue. "I also have all warm fairy talents."  
"How is that possible?" Milori asked curiously, his eyes fixed on Clarion.  
"Honestly, I don't know. I believe it has something to do with me being princess." Clarion answered honestly. "Do you have all of the winter talents?"  
"Of course!" Milori nodded, excitement in his eyes. He seemed eager to demonstrate. "Could you get me that..." he stared at a small yellow calla lily a few feet from Clarion in the spring region of Pixie Hollow.  
"Flower?" Clarion assisted him. Milori nodded and she fluttered towards the calla lily and carefully picked it up. Clarion landed beside Milori on her kneels and handed him the delicate flower. "This is a calla lily."  
"How pleasant. There aren't any flowers at all in the Winter Woods." Milori examined the flower for a moment, appreciating it's beauty. He then moved his hands and frost began to incase the delicate flower. Clarion gasped as it was being covered in frost.  
"It's still alive. Frost keeps out the cold air and keeps in the warm." Milori assured her. Clarion smiled as she took the cold orb in her hands and examined it. It was certainly beautiful. "What can you do?"  
"Well, I can hold dewdrops." Claron replied.  
"Dewdrops? What are they?" Milori frowned in confusion. She smiled and quickly raced off to a nearby river, leaving the orb made of frost on the ground between the winter and spring border.

**Sorry it's a bit short but as I've said, I have writer's block! Maybe I'll update this again tomorrow :)**

**Goodbye for now!**


	11. Dewdrops

**I am SO sorry for not updating for so long!**** I'll try and get more updates out in the next few days! It's summer holidays for me so I should be able to update more over the next 4 weeks (then I'm going on holiday so I can't update for 5 days)! This chapter is short but rather cute! :)**

* * *

** - I'm still dealing with writer's block too (so it's hard to write chapters) -**

* * *

The young lord of winter waited patiently at the border, occasionally daring himself to reach into the warmer season as he waited for Clarion. Time passed slowly and Milori was beginning to wonder if Clarion would ever return. He stood up straight and glanced around the warmer season in front of him. A tall fairy with a golden glow fluttered around the corner of a nearby tree. The fairy held an orb of water in her hands and carefully made her way towards Milori.  
"Milori, this is a dewdrop." she smiled. Milori stared at the dewdrop in wonder.  
"May I hold it, Clarion?" he asked nervously.  
"Of course, Milori!" Clarion giggled as she handed him the fragile orb of water. It shone in the moonlight. Milori grasped the dewdrop in his hands and it began to change from water to ice. Clarion gasped as the orb changed form.  
"How wonderful..." she smiled. Milori smiled at her delight.  
"Indeed." he agreed.

* * *

Many hours had passed and by the time Milori and Clarion decided to part ways, it was almost dawn.  
"I should return to the Pixie Dust Tree... It was lovely seeing you again, Milori." Clarion's eyes sparkled as she smiled.  
"I could say the same." Milori chuckled. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. Their hands met and Clarion's eyes were locked on to his.  
"Clarion, I-" Milori stopped himself.  
"Yes?" Clarion replied hastily, enchanted by his presence.  
"Nothing." He looked away, embarrassed.  
"Milori, you can tell me." She said softly. Her tone was soothing.  
"It's nothing, really." Milori faked a small laugh.  
"If you insist." Clarion sighed. "I must go, Milori. Would you like to meet here tomorrow? At-"  
"-sunset?" Milori finished for her. Both fairies laughed.  
"Yes, sunset." Clarion nodded excitedly. "Goodbye Milori."  
"Goodbye Clairon." they smiled as they parted ways, both smiling, excited for their next meet.

* * *

**What did you think of chapter 11? Let me know by either PM (private message) or reviewing! :)**


	12. Meeting Another Minister

**Hi everyone! I would like to note that just because I don't update DAILY, ****it doesn't mean that the story has ended****. If I have ended a story, I'll be sure to make that VERY CLEAR.**

* * *

_**~~I still have writer's block so this chapter may not be very well written~~**_

* * *

"Rise and shine, Princess Clarion!" Grace called loudly as she flew into Clarion's bedroom. The young princess sighed as she pushed herself to sit.

"How could it possibly be morning already?" she frowned. Beams of light shone through the windows as Grace pushed open the curtains.

"Come on, Princess. Fairy Mary said you must meet with the Minister of Spring this morning!" Cinda chirped happily as she entered behind Grace, followed by Lisel.

"Where is Rhia today?" Clarion asked, noticing her helper's absensence. She climbed out of her bed and sat at her dressing table.

"Rhia went to find Hem to get your dress for today." Cinda explained as she began to carefully brush Clarion's hair.

"Hem is a sewing-talent fairy, and currently the only one." Grace sighed. Not many fairies had yet been born, so Pixie Hollow was a very busy place. There were very few fairies, which made running Pixie Hollow even harder.

"Why are there not _more_ sewing-talent fairies?" Clarion asked curiosly.

"They haven't been born yet, You're Highness." a fairy explained from outside Clarion's bedroom. Everyone turned to see Rhia fly into the room carrying a long golden dress.

"Oh." Clarion sighed "When shall they be born?"

"No one knows. Perhaps today!" Lisel tried to brighten the mood. Clarion smiled at the thought of meeting new fairies.

* * *

Princess Clarion admired herself in the mirror before her. The long golden dress perfectly fit her tall slender body and her hair was tied in a sophisticated neat bun. She looked stunning.

"Princess Clarion, aren't you forgetting something?" Cinda giggled as Clarion turned to leave. Clarion turned back to the helper fairy and frowned.

"Not that I know of." she replied, rather confused.

"Perhaps this?" Grace held the Princess' taira.

"Of course." Clarion smiled as Grace gently rested the tiara on her chesnut-coloured hair. "Thank you." She curtseyed before leaving.

* * *

The princess travelled to the Fairy Circle alone. Thoughts of the future Lord of Winter filled her mind.

_"Clarion, I-" Milori stopped himself._

_"Yes?" I replied hastily, enchanted by his presence._

_"Nothing." He looked away, embarrassed._

_"Milori, you can tell me." I said softly.  
_

_"It's nothing, really." Milori faked a small laugh._

She wondered what had been on his mind the night before.

'_Could it be...?_' Clarion wondered, staring at the floor below her. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Princess Clarion! How wonderful to see you!" She looked up from the floor to see the Minister of Spring. Beside him was another fairy. She was small and plump and wore a long pink dress shaped like a flower. Her hair was orange and in two large buns. She also wore a headband made of pink flowers. The fairy smiled warmly at Clarion.

"Hello, you must be the Minister of Summer." Clarion greeted the fairy.

"Why yes, I am." The plump fairy nodded "And you must be Princess Clarion."

"Indeed I am." Clarion smiled.

"Princess Clarion, I was wondering if you could check the preperations for spring. The Everblossom will be open in a few days time and-" The Minister of Spring's voice was cut off by a laugh.

A baby's laugh.

* * *

**A new arrival! Hooray! But who is it?**** And will any other new arrivals follow? :D  
**

**Heheheh :3**


End file.
